


I'll be yours if you'll be mine

by Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden/pseuds/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden
Summary: What could happen in season 3 of Anne with an E





	1. Chapter 1

Anne 

Anne Shirley Cuthbert sat in the meadow of grass.   
It was lovely, and the perfect place to read, and perfect place to daydream.   
It wasn't as wonderful as the shack she had found, and had turned into an imaginary kingdom for her and her friends, but it was something. 

Anne was reading a book when she heard footsteps behind her.   
Anne turned around scared and was surprised to see Gilbert.   
" What on Earth are you doing here Gilbert Blythe?!?" Anne asked a little annoyed. "I guess I came here to have some peace and quiet " Gilbert Blythe said smiling. "Go find some place else!" Anne said frowning. "Ok to be totally honest I came here searching for you " Gilbert said sighing. Ever since Bash's wedding Gilbert just couldn't get Anne out of his mind. "What is it you need?" Anne asked smiling a little. "Come with me it's a surprise!" Gilbert said smiling. "Ah and I'm supposed to just follow you, how do I know you're not planning on Kidnapping me?" Anne asked Gilbert teasing him just a little. "Trust me. Please?" Gilbert said smiling. Anne smiled and stood up from the beautiful green grass. 

Gilbert put his hands on Anne's eyes so she wouldn't see where he was taking her. "Oh you're most definitely planning on Kidnapping me!" Anne said slapping his hands away. "I'm not Anne" Gilbert said frowning. "Fine!" Anne said frowning "but I would like to see where I'm walking, it help me a great deal to trust you if I can see where I'm going ". Gilbert nodded. 

Anne followed Gilbert into the woods and after a while they reached a place which looked like the magical place she had created with her friends. "But,but Billy destroyed it" Anne said turning to Gilbert. "And I rebuilt it, with the help of bash of course!" Gilbert said smiling.   
Then Anne hugged him. It suprised him, but it was a surprise that was more than welcome. 

"Thank you Gilbert!" Anne said smiling at him. "Of course" Gilbert said not really knowing what to say "I know it meant a great deal to you and your friends". Anne smiled at him.   
She had never seen such kindness from Gilbert Blythe. Anne wanted to stay, but it was getting late, and she didn't want to worry Mathew and Marilla. 

"I better head home" Anne said. "I'll walk you " Gilbert said smiling. "There's no need really! I'll be fine" Anne said. "I know you will" Gilbert said smiling "I want to ". Anne sighed then nodded. "I guess Marilla would be worried if I were to walk alone in this hour of day" Anne said smiling. 

Then Gilbert walked her home, up until the fence.   
"I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Gilbert asked after a few minutes of them just staring and smiling at each other. "I guess you will" Anne said smiling. Gilbert smiled.   
Then Anne kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Gilbert Blythe " Anne said smiling. Then she left Gilbert standing there shocked, and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert

Gilbert liked Anne Shirley Cuthbert no matter what anyone said about her. She was gorgeous even though she didn't think she was. She was different than other girls. And he liked that. Anne Shirley Cuthbert had surprised him that night when he walked her home, with a kiss on the cheek. Even now that Gilbert reached his own home, he still couldn't stop thinking about it. Bash was right, he liked her. He really liked her. Gilbert Blythe hadn't noticed that he had been standing at the doorway for a good 2 minutes. "Are you quite alright?" Mary asked him smiling. Gilbert nodded. "Perfectly fine!" He said smiling.Bash raised an eyebrow at him, to which Gilbert shrugged and went to his room.

The next day it seemed like he would never find the right thing to wear. After minutes of standing in front of the mirror he decided it was time he left for school. But before he left he thought he would maybe do something nice for Anne again. He decided he would lend her a book to read. Gilbert grabbed a nice poetry book (Poems by Currer, Ellis, and Acton Bell) from dad's bookshelf. Gilbert then got ready to leave. Once he was ready he left to go to school. Once Gilbert Blythe got to school He saw Anne with Diana and her other friends. Gilbert smiled at her and she smiled back. He wanted to speak to her before school started. He gestured for her to meet him behind the school building. Anne nodded. He walked to the back of the building.

Soon Anne joined him there. "You wanted to see me?" Anne asked. Gilbert nodded. "Here" he said giving her the book. "Thought you might like it, since you liked Charlotte Brontë's Jane Eyre " Gilbert said smiling. Anne smiled back at him." Thank you!" Anne said smiling. "No Problem!" Gilbert said smiling. "Thank you Gilbert, really " Anne said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Gilbert smiled. "I guess we should probably go inside!" Anne said smiling. Gilbert  nodded. "After you!" Gilbert  said smiling. Anne went inside and a few seconds later Gilbert followed. Gilbert watched her take her seat next to Diana Barry. They were the definition of best friends. Sometimes Gilbert was a little bit jealous of Diana. But he knew that was silly. 

After a while of observing Anne he went inside. He took his seat next to Moody.                   During class he could barely concentrate. All he could do was look at Anne and pretend that he understood anything during class. 

After school Gilbert wanted to catch up with Anne and ask her stuff about class. But she had already gone. 

 


End file.
